forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Horizon 3/Horizon Edition
|highest class = |related = Forza Horizon 3/Cars Forza Motorsport 7/Forza Edition Forza Horizon 4/Forza Edition }} Horizon Edition variants of cars in Forza Horizon 3 are equipped with permanent performance improvements and gameplay progression perks. Most Horizon Edition cars are unlockable as Horizon Wheelspin prizes, but were also rewarded in Forzathon events. The RAM Runner Horizon Edition, which is obtainable upon receiving all stars in the Blizzard Mountain Expansion. Alternatively, players can buy any Horizon Edition variant in the Auction House. Characteristics Horizon Edition cars can have one of the following boost types as perks: * Credits Skills - Multiplies credit rewards * Destruction Skills - Multiplies destruction skill points * Drift Skills - Multiplies drift skill points * Skills - Multiplies overall skill points * Speed Skills - Multiplies speed skill points * XP - Multiplies experience points Every Horizon Edition car comes with an upgrade preset that pushes its performance index to the maximum of a car class, with some cars featuring engine swaps that are unavailable for their standard counterparts. In addition, Horizon Edition cars have unique white wall or Offroad Race compound tires, and license plates with gold lettering. Cars The following list contains all cars in stock form. Notes * Skill and XP multiplier benefits have been removed from Online Adventure mode since the October 14th, 2016 update. *''Horizon Edition'' cars have a minimum bid of 200,000 CR and a minimum buyout of 5,500,000 CR in the Auction House. ** Therefore, it is highly recommended to not buy out a Horizon Edition car except as a last resort if the player has at least 5,500,000 CR at hand in case placing a bid either fails or results in the player getting outbid. This is true for Horizon Edition cars that are in the highest demand. * Horizon Edition cars are usually worth 50,000 CR more than their stock counterparts, but the 2017 Ford GT Horizon Edition is an exception to this rule, as it is worth 400,000 CR just like its stock counterpart. * Horizon Edition cars with a drift skill boost have a sharper steering angle than their stock counterparts.http://imgur.com/a/Ke9Wm * The Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV Horizon Edition is gifted to all players from February 2017 onwards after a majority of players experienced bugs involving the Lamborghini #63 Squadra Corse Huracán LP620-2 Super Trofeo and the Motorsport All-Stars Car Pack. ** As such, the Countach LP5000 QV Horizon Edition will usually be the first Horizon Edition car obtained by players who start a new game anytime after February 2017. * Contrary to its normal counterpart, the Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR Horizon Edition has a glitch where giving the car a custom color causes its rims to have the exact same color as the body. This can be fixed by making a new design for the car. * Some Horizon Edition cars come with Engine Swap options otherwise unavailable on their normal counterparts. For instance, the Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4's "6.5L V12" engine can be swapped onto the Horizon Edition ''variants of the Toyota Supra RZ and Nissan Silvia Spec-R, both of which lack the "6.5L V12" engine option on their standard counterparts. ** The Ford Mustang Boss 302 ''Horizon Edition also features the "5.8L V8 - DSC" engine from the 2013 Ford Shelby GT500, which is unavailable on the normal version of the Mustang Boss 302, whose "6.2L V8" engine swap does not appear on the Horizon Edition variant either. * The Ford Mustang Boss 302 Horizon Edition does not use the unique black and gold license plate used by other Horizon Edition cars, instead using a generic US-style license plate. References Category:Forza Horizon 3